Credit cards and other identification cards are subject to a great deal of wear and tear in a traditional wallet. Furthermore, traditional wallets do not provide a means of protecting such cards from thieves. The present invention features a card holding device with security features for helping to secure and organize credit cards (e.g., electronically securing the cards). The device of the present invention also helps prevent wear and tear. The device is water tight and water resistant. The device is activated by electronic identification of the owner. In some embodiments, the device has a unique bar code and a user can call a number (e.g., a 1-800 number) to help retrieve his/her device.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.